Bloody Shizuru
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Shizuru est une vampire sanguinaire. Le soir de son anniversaire, elle reçoit un bien étrange cadeau. version soft
1. Chapitre I

**Bloody Shizuru**

**Chapitre 1**

Au japon, à l'époque d'Edo, une nouvelle crainte avait fait son apparition. Outre la peur du pouvoir des Tokugawa, il y avait aussi celui de ces créatures qui aimaient et se nourrissaient de sang, les vampires. Ces êtres n'étaient pas exactement comme les mythes le racontaient ; ils ne craignaient pas le soleil, ni ne détestaient les gousses d'ails. Ces vampires étaient simplement plus puissants qu'un être humain normal lorsqu'ils étaient rassasiés, et possédaient tous une extrême beauté. Les gens les appelaient tout simplement : « Les monstres aux visages humains qui boivent le sang des hommes ».  
Ce fut ainsi qu'une nouvelle guerre débuta entre ses deux races. Tout le monde connaissait l'existence des vampires, du moins, ils en avaient entendus parler. Malgré cela, certains décidèrent de ne pas y croire car ces créatures se faisaient souvent très discrètes. Et au lieu de vouloir vivre dans la peur et dans la crainte, la plupart des hommes préféraient faire les ignorants sur le sujet.

***

Ce soir-là, le croissant de lune brillait magnifiquement sous le regard d'une jeune femme en kimono violet. Sa peau était d'une blancheur envoûtante, tandis que ses cheveux bruns noisettes y faisaient contrastes. De ses yeux de la couleur du sang, elle admirait la belle nuit qui s'offrait à elle. La femme aimait se reposer dans le calme et la sérénité, comme son caractère. Et rien ne valait la sérénité de la nuit.

- Shizuru-San, fit une voix derrière le paravent de la chambre.  
- Ara, je vous en prie, entrez, déclara calmement la femme sans se retourner pour voir la personne qui voulait entrer dans la pièce.

L'intrus fit coulisser la porte et entra gentiment dans les lieux avant de s'assoir respectueusement à genou au milieu de la salle.

- Que me vaut ta visite aujourd'hui, Reito-San? questionna Shizuru qui se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, était beau et élégant. Il portait un somptueux kimono noir comme ses cheveux. Il avait un visage tout aussi calme et serein que la brune. La sérénité qui régnait dans cette atmosphère, était effrayante. Mais nos deux protagonistes semblaient s'y plaire.

- Shizuru-San, reprit-il avec un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui est ton jour d'anniversaire, si je m'en souviens bien. Et je suis venu t'apporter un présent pour cette occasion.  
- Comme cela est intentionné de ta part. Il ne fallait pas, voyons, répondit la jeune femme avec un rire d'enfant. Je suis tout de même, curieuse de savoir ce que tu comptes m'offrir.  
- Maa, je te connais bien Shizuru-San et je sais que tu prends un terrible plaisir à jouer avec les êtres humains. C'est pour cela que je voulais t'offrir ceci.

A ces mots, Reito claqua des doigts. Un homme habillé tout en noir, de façon qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage, entra dans la pièce avec une jeune fille sous le bras. Il la lança brutalement au milieu de la salle, avant de partir en refermant la porte derrière lui, sans dire le moindre mot. Shizuru écarquilla ses yeux à la vue de son cadeau.

- Regarde comme cette humaine est magnifique, ajouta Reito en relevant la tête de la jeune fille qui avait les poignets ligotés dans son dos.

La prisonnière avait de sublime et longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle avait un visage angélique malgré son humeur irritée en ce moment-même. Ce qui se démarquait le plus chez cette beauté, était ses yeux verts perçants, on aurait dit deux magnifiques émeraudes.

- Qu'en penses-tu? Elle lui ressemble, non? Cela fait un moment que je l'ai remarquée, je ne te dis pas ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première foi. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'en faire cadeau, confessa Reito qui fit la révérence afin d'annoncer son départ.

Ravi de son petit effet, c'était avec une grande satisfaction que le jeune homme laissa son amie avec son présent.

Shizuru resta un instant à regarder son fameux présent qui n'essayait même pas de se débattre ou de s'enfuir. La seule chose que la jeune fille faisait, était de grimacer car ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement souffrir.  
Ara, peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous détache? questionna la brune qui se rapprocha délicatement de la prisonnière au sol.  
Cette dernière ne répondit rien, elle se contenta juste de regarder la femme à côté d'elle. Son regard n'exprimait pas la peur, ni la haine, mais de la lassitude. Il semblait que plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux désormais. L'arrivante paraissait si vide de vie et cela, la brune le remarqua assez vite.

- Tu es une vampire, n'est-ce pas? questionna la jeune fille sans relâcher son regard perçant.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela? rétorqua Shizuru qui détacha lentement les liens qui retenaient son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je tiens à préciser que la fuite est inutile, jeune fille.

Malgré la douceur du visage de la brune, ses yeux montraient qu'il valait mieux obéir. La fille aux cheveux de minuit se redressa lentement et frotta ses poignets enfin libres. Assise devant la brune, elle la regardait inlassablement comme si elle était envouter.  
Cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Car les buveurs de sang, réputés pour leur beauté, possédaient aussi une aura attractive. Irrémédiablement, quand un être humain les apercevait, il en était fascinés.  
De même pour la jeune prisonnière, l'attraction vampirique faisait effet sur elle.

- Pouvez-vous désormais, répondre à ma question? Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que je suis une vampire? reprit la belle femme.  
- Parce que tu es très belle… Et tout le monde sait qu'un vampire est toujours beau, répondit simplement la jeune fille qui ne chercha même pas à fuir une fois détachée. Pourquoi ne suces-tu pas immédiatement mon sang, comme ça, cela sera fait et j'en mourrais!

Shizuru fut surprise de ces paroles, mais ne le montra pas :

- Sucer le sang de quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire que la personne en mourra. Et je suis flattée que vous me trouviez belle, mais je pourrais moi aussi, vous demander en retour. Êtes-vous une vampire alors? N'avez-vous pas peur de moi?  
- Je m'en fiche, tue-moi, si tu en as envie ! Et non, je ne suis pas une vampire! rétorqua brutalement la prisonnière en se tournant. Fais ce que tu veux, plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi, à présent…

Soudain, la femme présumée être une buveuse de sang prit sa proie dans une étreinte depuis derrière le dos de cette dernière. La brune posa doucement sa tête sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Son souffle chaud pouvait se faire sentir dans la nuque de l'arrivante. Le corps de cette dernière se crispa légèrement à ce contact. Doucement, la femme en kimono violet rapprocha encore plus son visage.

- Cela veut dire que je peux vous faire tout ce que je veux? chuchota-elle dans l'oreille de son cadeau d'anniversaire qui ne répondit rien et qui ne daigna même pas bouger.

La brune rapprocha ses dents de la chair du cou de sa prisonnière. Mais à la grande surprise de la jeune fille capturée, la morsure n'était pas douloureuse car les canines ne s'étaient pas plantées dans sa chair.  
Shizuru mordillait et embrassait délicatement la partie dénudée qui se trouvait devant elle, sous les petits gémissements que la jeune fille essayait de dissimuler en vain. Pourtant elle ne réagissait pas, ni ne résistait face aux attouchements de la femme, son regard restait sombre et triste. Le ciel aurait pu lui tomber dessus que sa réaction aurait été la même.

- Ara, il semblerait que mon présent ne soit pas très combatif… Quel est vôtre nom? questionna la supposée vampire entre deux baisers.  
- Natsuki…  
- Quel magnifique prénom, Nat-su-ki, énonça Shizuru d'une voix sensuelle avant de passer sa main droite sous les vêtements de la jeune fille. Dans ce cas, cela ne te dérangerait que je te possède entièrement?  
- Je… Je m'en fiche… articula Natsuki qui essayait de ne pas succomber aux caresses de sa tortionnaire aux yeux écarlates. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre dorénavant. Tout m'est bien égal...  
- Alors désormais, Natsuki m'appartiendra et devra m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, ordonna doucement Shizuru avant de dévorer sa proie avec ses mains et en lui donnant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

***

- Shizuru-San, c'est de nouveau moi, Reito. Puis-je entrer? demanda le jeune homme qui frappa devant la porte de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit Shizuru assise à la fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre le rebord et qui regardait encore la croissant de lune. Entre ses jambes se trouvaient la jeune fille endormie et nue avec une couverture pour la couvrir, sa tête reposait sur le ventre de la brune. La femme caressait tranquillement les cheveux de Natsuki.  
Shizuru tourna lentement la tête et mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour prévenir son invité de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille en parlant trop fort. Reito s'avança silencieusement au milieu de la pièce, puis il s'agenouilla devant son amie. Un peu surpris, l'homme déclara sur un ton amusé:

- Tu ne l'as pas encore goûtée? Je suis étonné que toi, Shizuru, la plus vorace des vampires n'ait pas encore sucé tout son sang.  
- Ara, non, je n'ai pas goûté à son sang, mais à sa chair, répondit Shizuru en riant tout doucement. Je pense que je vais la garder en ma compagnie. Je vais m'amuser encore un moment avec elle.  
- Je vois… conclu Reito en souriant. Content que mon cadeau te plaise, alors.  
- Où as-tu trouvé cette jeune fille ?  
- Près d'un pont, il semblerait qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, déclara le jeune homme avec un air désorienté. Ces humains, je ne les comprendrais jamais.

Shizuru regarda un instant, celle qui s'était assoupie sur elle en se demandant pourquoi cette dernière aurait voulu mette fin à ses jours. Un regard mélancolique apparut sur la jeune femme lorsqu'elle regardait cette fille. Doucement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Natsuki.  
Son ami dans la pièce, savait très bien le pourquoi de cette tristesse. Il se demandait même s'il avait bien fait d'avoir offert cette humaine à la brune. Le jeune homme avait cru bien faire en capturant cette fille. Soudain, il se rappela la raison de sa venue dans les appartements de Shizuru.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Shizuru-San, reprit Reito avec une voix sérieuse. Il semblerait qu'un groupe important de chasseur de vampire se dirige dans notre direction.

Pas un soupçon de panique n'apparut sur le visage de la femme vampire, elle continuait de câliner sa petite protégée avec malgré tout, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Les chasseurs – on ne pouvait les qualifier de tueurs vu le peu de proie qu'ils réussissaient à abattre – étaient des invités quotidiens pour nos amis les vampires. Mais rare étaient ceux qui menaçait à leur vie.

- Quand vont-ils arriver? demanda finalement la brune après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Demain dans l'après-midi, ils arriveront dans le village, annonça Reito. Notre chef nous a ordonné de les attaquer le soir même.  
- Je vois… répondit simplement la femme vampire en continuant de fixer son présent.  
- Shizuru-San… Si cela te tracasse tant que cela, tue-la et on en parle plus. Je suis désolé que mon cadeau te perturbe à ce point, commenta le jeune homme aux cheveux noires.

Il connaissait Shizuru, et ce depuis très longtemps. Malgré le masque de perfection que son amie portait sur son visage, il savait très bien que celle-ci était totalement chamboulée par la jeune fille qui était couchée sur elle.  
Shizuru ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas elle-même, si elle devait chérir ou maudire Natsuki. Ou plutôt son physique. Malgré son sang froid, elle sentait une petit chaleur dans son cœur. Une chaleur qui à la fois la réchauffait et qui la brûlait en même temps. Reito se leva en faisant la révérence et sortit de la pièce sachant qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux irriter son amie qu'il savait très dangereuse. La laisser seule était donc la meilleure option pour le moment.

- Tu es donc vraiment un vampire, alors… déclara une petite voix encore endormie.  
- Ara, nous avons réveillé ma petite Natsuki? Kannin na… dit Shizuru en recouvrant délicatement les épaules nues de la jeune fille avec la couverture.  
- Pas vraiment… Shizuru… C'est un joli prénom… grommela Natsuki qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce de là où elle était couchée.  
- Ara, Natsuki aurait écouté toute notre conversation à ce que je vois.  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… marmonna la prisonnière avec un peu de honte.  
- Dans ce cas, puisque tu es réveillée. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours ce soir? interrogea Shizuru car cette question la titillait depuis que Reito le lui avait annoncé.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Shizuru se pencha pour voir le visage de son interlocutrice, intriguée et remarqua que celle-ci s'était déjà rendormie. Tel un ange, Natsuki avait un visage innocent lorsqu'elle dormait.

- Ara… soupira la femme vampire. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai encore tout mon temps pour lui poser ma question.

Shizuru releva une nouvelle fois son regard vers le ciel en se demandant pourquoi le seigneur lui a fait rencontrer cette jeune fille. Était-ce un cadeau du ciel ou au contraire un châtiment qu'elle tenait entre ses mains? Seul le temps pourra répondre à cette question. La brune décida de profiter du moment présent en attendant la suite des événements.  
Il se faisait bien tard, mais elle n'avait pas envie de réveiller une deuxième fois la jeune fille. Elle resta là, toute la nuit durant, à admirer ce visage angélique et apaisé dans le pays des songes.

Loin de nos héroïnes, on pouvait entendre les terribles galops que faisaient les chevaux en pleine course. Leur haleine fumaient dans la nuit froide. Les personnes qui les chevauchaient, portaient tous des capes blanches avec un loup noir dessiné comme insigne. Ils se rapprochaient à pas rapide vers le petit village où se trouvait Shizuru et Natsuki.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Malgré la magnifique nuit de hier soir, ce matin-là, il pleuvait des cordes. Shizuru sortait tranquillement de la salle du conseil, sereine. Si Reito et elle furent nommés pour la prochaine mission, c'était parce qu'ils faisaient partis des meilleurs vampires de la région. Les meilleurs, mais aussi les plus sanguinaires.  
Le clan dans lequel la brune faisait partie, possédait un grand manoir en guise de base. Cela n'attirait aucun soupçon de la part des habitants de ce village car le chef de cette tribu de suceur de sang, était l'un des fidèles généraux des Tokugawa. Cela leur faisait une couverture parfaite pour pouvoir errer dans l'ombre.  
Shizuru était épuisée. La réunion avait été tirée en longueur et en plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi hier soir. La brune n'avait qu'une seule envie, rejoindre sa nouvelle petite protégée. La réunion avait été si banale et ennuyeuse pour notre vampire qu'elle voulait se détendre un peu. En jouant avec son nouveau jouet, bien entendue. Marchant tranquillement à travers la grande demeure une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges barra le chemin à notre héroïne.

- Hé, Shizuru! Ta petite protégée nous cause des problèmes! grogna-t-elle irritée.  
- Quel est le problème, Nao? questionna joyeusement la brune.  
- Ça t'amuses d'embêter les autres, hein? Sache que cette sale gamine ne veut rien manger, ni boire depuis ce matin!  
- Ara?  
- Y a pas de ''ara'' qui tienne! Quand cesseras-tu de jouer avec la nourriture?! C'est exactement comme la dernière fois, et tu sais très bien comment cela à fini! gronda Nao avant de continuer son chemin, sans même vouloir entendre la réponse de son amie.

Shizuru était bien surprise que celle qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée, se souciait d'elle. Pour peu, elle aurait été touchée par ce geste. Car depuis leur tendre enfance, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges cherchait toujours querelle avec notre héroïne vampire. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas compris les raisons qui poussaient sa camarade à réagir ainsi, mais elle ne cédait jamais aux provocations. Cela serait se rabaisser et satisferait Nao dans son orgueil. N'aimant pas beaucoup les conflits, la vampire brune se contentait simplement de faire la sourde oreille.

Shizuru resta un instant à regarder la pluie tomber dans le jardin. S'adossant doucement le dos contre un pilier, elle admirait ce spectacle déprimant, mais apaisant. Soudain, en tournant la tête, la brune vit une silhouette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette personne n'était qu'autre que sa petite Natsuki complètement trempée de la tête aux pieds.  
La jeune fille restait simplement sous la pluie dans le froid sans dire un mot, les yeux fermés. Elle écoutait le son gracieux de l'eau au moment où elle frappait le sol et son visage. Intérieurement, Natsuki priait pour que ces gouttes la lavent de son passé.

- Serais-je un jour pardonnée? Ai-je le droit de vivre encore? Répond-moi… murmura tout doucement la demoiselle totalement mouillée.

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie sans que personne ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Tout d'un coup, Natsuki ne sentit plus aucune gouttelette sur sa figure. Elle ouvrit rapidement ses paupières pour voir ce qui en était la cause.

- Ara, Natsuki va tomber malade à rester sous la pluie ainsi, ricana la brune en tenant un parapluie au-dessus de la tête de son amie et de la sienne.

La jeune fille trempée ne répondit rien, elle se contentait juste d'observer Shizuru qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Tout en se disant que cette femme était mystérieuse et belle, Natsuki resta muette devant la vampire. Elle n'avait rien à dire et ne voulait pas parler de toute manière.

- Si tu voulais à ce point voir l'averse, tu aurais pu le faire depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, reprit Shizuru avec un petit sourire. A moins que tu ne voulais t'enfuir.

Son interlocutrice secoua doucement de la tête. Satisfaite, la vampire attrapa la main de sa petite protégée pour la ramener à l'intérieur. Cette dernière ne résista pas et suivit silencieusement la femme vampire. Sa tête était vide de toute pensée.  
Mais lorsqu'elle vit que la brune l'emmenait dans une salle de bain, elle commença lentement à ralentir le pas, puis fini carrément par ne plus vouloir avancer du tout. Sans avoir de raison apparente, l'instinct de la jeune fille aux cheveux de la nuit lui disait de s'arrêter.

- Ara, Natsuki est comme un petit chiot capricieux qui ne veut pas aller prendre son bain, déclara Shizuru sur un ton joueur. Si tu tombes malade, cela me posera des problèmes.

Sans plus attendre, avec une force surhumaine, la brune souleva sa protégée dans ses bras comme une mariée et continua gentiment sa marche, comme si elle ne portait une plume. Natsuki comprit de suite qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Malgré le corps chétif de la vampire, cette dernière avait plus d'un tour caché sous sa manche.

Natsuki se trouvait dans une immense baignoire avec Shizuru à ses côté. Et elle boudait dans son coin en rougissant furieusement. Quant à la femme vampire, elle profita de ce petit instant de relaxation pour se détendre de la dure matinée qu'elle venait de passer. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien immense. La brune observait avec beaucoup d'amusement sa petite protégée qui restait bien contre le rebord. Rien qu'un bon bain avec une belle demoiselle à ses côtés pour être revigorée, se disait notre héroïne vampire. Mais cette dernière était aussi d'humeur taquine en cette fin de matinée.

- Ara, pourquoi Natsuki rougit-elle ainsi? C'est trop adorable. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois toute nue, plaisanta Shizuru en se collant dans le dos de son amie.

Lorsque Natsuki sentit deux choses rondes et douces touchées son arrière, tous ses membres se raidirent brutalement et elle grommela :

- Peut… Peut-être mais, je… Je ne t'ai jamais vu nue, moi…

Shizuru trouvait ce comportement tellement mignon et ne pu s'empêcher de promener ses mains vers le bas ventre de Natsuki. Elle avait envie de revisiter une nouvelle fois ce corps.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! hurla soudainement la jeune fille en se retournant.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brune :

- Ara, je suis contente de voir que Natsuki soit encore capable de réagir. Néanmoins, tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, non?

Shizuru pensait que dans le fond, cette jeune fille n'était peut-être pas complètement morte de l'intérieur, étant donné qu'elle réagissait à ses avances. Et il fallait l'avouer, la petite vampire aimait plutôt les proies actives. C'était plus amusant.

- Ouais, j'ai dit ça, mais pas dans ce sens-là! Et pis merde, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, rétorqua Natsuki qui essayait à se libérer de l'emprise de la femme devant elle, mais abandonna quelques minutes après.  
- Ikezu… ajouta Shizuru avant d'embrasser sa protégée. Tu es si contradictoire. Pourtant Natsuki ne s'est pas débattue hier soir. C'était ta première fois, non?  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? Tu peux aussi me couper un bras, une jambe ou autre, je m'en fous complètement.  
- Je te prend au mot alors...

Des terriblement gémissements se firent entendre dans la zone autour de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda une personne dans le manoir.  
- Tss ! Sûrement Shizuru qui joue encore avec sa nourriture, rétorqua Nao en continuant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon, maintenant que mon petit chiot a pris son bain, il faut que je la nourrisse à présent, annonça gaîment la brune en habillant son animal de compagnie.  
- Je ne suis pas un chiot ! Et pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas tout simplement? grogna Natsuki frustrée de ce qui c'était produit dans la salle de bain et surtout, de comment les autres personnes dans la maisonnée, la regardaient désormais.  
- Ara, louveteau alors ? Et pourquoi ma petite Natsuki tient-elle tant que cela à mourir? répliqua Shizuru en finissant le nœud du kimono qu'elle faisait porter à Natsuki.

Cette dernière garda le silence et détourna son regard de son habilleuse. La brune lui avait fait porter un magnifique ensemble bleue claire qui lui allait à merveille. Natsuki était comme une petite poupée avec laquelle Shizuru prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec.  
Puis, la femme vampire se releva et prit la jeune fille dans une embrassade. La petite louveteau comme elle le disait, était tellement adorable qu'elle voudrait passer la journée à la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Natsuki a tout le temps pour me le dire. Puisque tu es à moi… souffla-t-elle dans les oreilles de la demoiselle qui désormais était rouge pivoine. Allons manger maintenant.

***

Le soir arriva, la météo n'avait pas changée, il pleuvait toujours des cordes et l'orage grondait. Impossible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit dans les ténèbres de la nuit, seuls les éclaires illuminaient un bref instant les lieux.  
Un groupe de cinq individus s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre des arbres et des maisons, en guettant l'arrivé de leur proie, les chasseurs de vampire. Silencieux, on ne pouvait qu'entendre les grondements du tonnerre et le bruissement de la pluie. Rien ne permettait de savoir que les vampires se trouvaient là.

- Tu laisses ton animal de compagnie toute seule? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se barre? questionna Nao avec un rire moqueur en regardant Shizuru qui était concentrée sur la mission.  
- Ara, ce n'est pas trop le moment-là, Nao. Ils arrivent... répondit la brune qui se mit en position d'attaque en même temps que son amie.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Natsuki regardait le mauvais temps depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Shizuru. Il semblerait qu'une servante la surveillait d'assez près, et cela notre petite héroïne le savait très bien. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait en réalité. Cette dernière désirait mettre fin à ses jours, mais sa rencontre avec cette mystérieuse femme vampire, la faisait douter. De toute sa vie, Shizuru était la deuxième personne à offrir autant de gentillesse à notre héroïne.  
Natsuki broyait du noir, la tête contre ses genoux :

- Je finirais sûrement par la tuer, elle aussi, j'en suis certaine…

Soudain, quelques voix un peu plus loin se firent entendre. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, Natsuki tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre.

- Tu as entendu? Ce soir, il y a des chasseurs de vampire en ville, commenta une femme à l'étage du dessous.  
- Et il semblerait que ce soit le fameux groupe nommé Crusade. Crois-tu que cela va bien se passer ? interrogea une autre femme.  
- Mais bien sûr, le chef a envoyé Reito, Shizuru, Nao et deux autres personnes avec eux. Cela ne peut que se résulter par un grand succès!

Natsuki entendit toute la conversation et se releva rapidement :

- Peut-être que… Non, c'est impossible, elle ne sera pas là…

Restant un instant hésitante, le poing serrer, la jeune fille était tiraillée. Une sorte d'espoir éphémère naissait en elle. Et cela elle le savait. Malgré cela, Natsuki décida quand même de partir pour le village. Voulant avoir le cœur net, cette dernière se risqua à essayer de quitter le manoir.

La bataille faisait rage, le groupe de vampire se divisa pour mieux combattre leurs ennemis, un à un. A une vitesse incroyable, Reito se jeta sur sa première proie. Il arriva par derrière l'un des chasseurs et sans la moindre pitié, il enfonça ses crocs. Mais le vampire dégusta à peine le sang de sa victime. Sans plus attendre, il mit en pièce un homme en un fragment de seconde. Reito prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses proies, son visage d'habitude si calme, changea avec celui d'un psychopathe.  
Nao ne faisait pas mieux, elle aimait sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le sang de ses victimes. Dégustant tranquillement son petit repas du soir, la jeune ville aux cheveux de braise regardait en même temps un autre de ses adversaires sur le sol. Ce dernier, gravement blessé, se vidait de liquide vitale parterre en hurlant le martyre. Ce qui divertissait le plus Nao, était les cris d'agonie de ses souffre-douleurs.  
L'homme qui combattait Shizuru décida de prendre la fuite, lorsqu'il vit son camarade se faire tuer sous ses yeux. La brune avait pris le soin de décapiter la tête de l'un de ses opposants. Et avec un plaisir fou, elle touchait de son index le sang qui coulait de la gorge.

Le fuyard couru frénétiquement à travers les ruelles sans oser se retourner. Sa plus grande erreur fut de filer dans un lieu où il ne pouvait se cacher, il était totalement à découvert. Le ciel cessa petit à petit de pleuvoir et la femme vampire n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver.

- Je t'ai trouvé… déclara Shizuru avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Elle se jeta sur sa proie furtivement. Ses yeux montraient l'envie de répandre le sang et sans laisser le temps à l'homme de supplier pour sa vie, elle lui trancha net la gorge. Il fut décapité tellement rapidement que le sang jaillissait à flot. Jamais le visage de Shizuru n'avait été aussi effrayant qu'à cet instant-là, elle lécha délicatement sa main pleine de cette liqueur humaine. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une autre personne avait assisté à la scène. Il ne fallait aucun témoin afin de protéger le secret de leur présence dans ce village. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Shizuru se retourna en étant prête à tuer le spectateur. Elle imaginait déjà de quelle manière elle allait pouvoir torturer sa prochaine victime.  
La brune s'arrêta sec lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette personne était Natsuki.

- Na… Natsuki ? interrogea la brune d'une voix perturbée.

Le visage de la jeune fille était blanc, ses yeux étaient ouverts le plus grand que possible et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche mis à part une respiration très saccadée. Le fait de voir la personne qui était si attentionnée à son égard, pleine de sang la pétrifiait. Son regard tomba lentement sur le cadavre aux pieds de la femme vampire. Shizuru n'en était pas certaine, mais derrière ce visage effrayé, il lui avait semblé entendre un soupir de soulagement lorsque Natsuki avait regardé le visage de la personne morte.  
La brune voulut se rapprocher de son petit louveteau apeuré, mais celle-ci esquiva la main de Shizuru. Reculant de quelques pas, la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit était complètement terrifiée. D'une certaine manière, la crainte de sa petite protégée fit un pincement au cœur de la brune. Puis, sans dire un seul mot, Natsuki partit en courant.

- Natsuki ! cria Shizuru qui ne savait pas, si elle devait courir après la jeune fille ou pas.

La jeune femme savait très bien pourquoi sa petite protégée s'était enfuie. Elle n'y pouvait rien car dès qu'il s'agissait de sang, Shizuru avait du mal à se contrôler ou plutôt, avait une terrible envie de s'amuser avec une proie. C'était plus fort qu'elle, son goût pour la liqueur humaine était comme une sorte de drogue.

Natsuki filait aussi vite que le vent, ne sachant même pas où et pourquoi elle s'enfuyait. Mais ses jambes réagissaient instinctivement et l'emportaient contre son gré. Après plusieurs mètres de course, notre héroïne dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Même si son corps aurait voulu partir encore plus loin, il en avait pas les compétences. Une ombre apparut soudainement derrière la fuyarde.

- Ah ? Il semblerait que le petit chiot s'est perdu, fit la personne arrivée de nulle part.

Sans que Natsuki ne puisse se retourner, Nao l'attrapa par derrière en lui faisant une clé de bras pour la stabilisée. Impossible de faire le moindre de mouvement sous peine de prendre une terrible douleur à l'épaule.

- Où courrais-tu ainsi, hein? déclara l'attaquante en léchant le cou de sa proie. Je me demande quel goût peut bien avoir ton sang. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Cela ne m'étonne pas que Shizuru prête autant attention à toi.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son opposante qui la relâcha sous la douleur. Natsuki tournoya rapidement sur elle-même pour donner un coup de pied arrière qui fit tomber Nao sur le sol. Pendant la chute, cette dernière s'écorcha la main.

- Espèce de…

Nao était en rage, ses yeux devinrent terrifiant et ses ongles s'allongèrent comme pour devenir des griffes acérées rougit par le sang de ses précédente victimes. La vampire lécha lentement sa blessure sans quitter des yeux sa future cible. A cette vision, les jambes de notre petite héroïne flanchèrent et elle tomba sur les fesses, totalement paralysée.  
Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Ne voulait-elle pas mourir ? Tenait-elle encore à la vie ? Ces questions la torturaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. N'arrivant pas à faire un seul mouvement avec ses jambes, la jeune humaine se cacha derrière ses bras. Soudain, Natsuki vit ses mains tachées de sang dans un flash rapide.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de continuer de vivre… chuchota notre héroïne en regardant ses mains pleine de boue qu'elle resserra.

Elle ferma les yeux en attendant son jugement. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit doucement. Natsuki avait de nouveau réussit à trouver cette sérénité qui lui permettrait de quitter ce monde. Tout comme avant la rencontre avec la vampire brune, elle était prête à mourir.

- Nao, cela suffit! ordonna Shizuru qui se mit devant sa petite protégée, les bras grands ouverts comme office de bouclier. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques?

La jeune vampire aux cheveux rouges rétracta ses griffes, déçue :

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre une laisse à ton animal de compagnie! Combien de fois encore comptes-tu faire la même erreur, Shizuru!

Puis, Nao retourna sans dire un mot de plus, très irritée de ne pas avoir pu faire jaillir le sang de sa proie. Elle décida de partir avant de revenir sur sa décision de laisser Natsuki en vie. Sans plus attendre, la rebelle alla dans la direction du manoir.

Soupirant doucement, la brune se retourna lentement vers la fille au sol :

- Natsuki, je…  
- Tue-moi! hurla furieusement Natsuki en frappant le sol de ses deux mains. Tue-moi! Tue-moi!

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux émeraudes. Shizuru s'empressa de prendre Natsuki dans ses bras. Malgré ses craintes de voir sa protégée fuir une nouvelle fois, elle tenta malgré tout une approche. La brune ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie et besoin de protéger cette pauvre jeune fille.

- C'est fini, c'est fini… chuchota doucement la femme vampire. Natsuki, je te protègerais, je te le promet. Alors calme-toi…

Shizuru embrassa délicatement Natsuki qui ne se débattit pas au contact. Cette dernière semblait s'être un peu calmée pour une raison inconnue.

- Pourquoi? questionna la jeune fille en sanglot lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.  
- Je ne sais pas… répondit honnêtement la brune. Mais fais-moi confiance, Natsuki. Je te protègerais de tous ceux qui te voudront du mal. Tu veux donc à ce point, quitter notre monde?

A cet instant, Shizuru se demandait, si Nao n'avait pas raison. Si une fois de plus, elle allait commettre la même erreur qu'elle avait fait dans le passé. Mais son cœur voulait prendre le risque de protéger une fois de plus, une personne qui pourra peut-être la blesser plus tard.  
Natsuki acquiesça lentement et silencieusement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vampire tenait tant à la défendre. Mais cela lui fit d'une bien à son âme.

- Dans ce cas, offres-moi ta vie. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi désormais, déclara Shizuru en fixant son amie d'un regard sérieux.

Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point, qu'elle reste en vie, pensa l'humaine un peu désemparée. Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, une idée vint à l'esprit de notre amie.

- Si un jour, tu me promets que tu me tueras en buvant tout mon sang, ajouta sérieusement Natsuki en regardant en retour, dans les yeux écarlates de la brune.

Devoir quitter ce monde ne la dérangerait pas, encore moins, si c'était par les mains de Shizuru. Voilà donc ce que c'était décidé la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit. La brune lui avait donné un nouveau souffle de vie. Et pour cela, ça sera à elle de retirer le dernier souffle de Natsuki.

- Je te le promet…


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre 3**

Deux personnes habillées avec une cape blanche ornée d'un emblème en forme de loup, s'approchèrent des cadavres laissés par les vampires. Leurs corps puaient la décomposition à plusieurs mètres. Ils analysèrent la situation et l'état des choses actuelles. Sur toute une brigade, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Avaient-ils sous-estimer l'ennemi ?  
La pluie avait nettoyé une partie du sang, mais il restait encore à débarrasser les corps. Surtout que l'odeur pestilentielle n'allait pas tarder à attirer l'attention. Et des témoins, c'était surtout pas ce qu'il fallait pour le moment.

- Nos appâts ont fonctionné, on a la confirmation que ces sales créatures rôdent dans les parages. Appelle le groupe de nettoyage, il ne faudrait pas que les habitants se mettent à paniquer, ordonna une voix féminine à son collègue qui acquiesça et s'exécuta immédiatement.

Un sourire se dessina sur le coin des lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! annonça-t-elle avant de se retirer pour laisser la place aux nettoyeurs.

* * *

- Ara, je le savais, soupira Shizuru en enlevant sa main du front de sa petite protégée. A rester sous la pluie ainsi, tu es tombée malade.  
- C'est juste un peu de fièvre, rien de vraiment grave, tu sais… répliqua timidement Natsuki pour ne pas inquiéter la femme qui prenait soin d'elle.

Nos deux héroïnes étaient rentrées bien sagement au manoir et se trouvaient dans la chambre de Shizuru. Elles durent se sécher et se changer car elles étaient totalement trempées toutes les deux. Et contrairement à la vampire, la jeune fille n'avait pas une santé à toute épreuve.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu es sortie ce soir. Voulais-tu fuir ? interrogea la femme vampire qui avait pris soin de réprimander la servante qui était supposée surveiller la jeune fille.  
- Non, pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas en fait… répondit Natsuki en détournant son regard sur un objet quelconque dans la pièce.  
- Menteuse… ricana Shizuru qui prit le menton de sa protégée pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tu mens très mal, ma petite Natsuki.

Notre héroïne se mit à rougir pour s'être faite percer à jour aussi facilement. Apparemment, elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ses sentiments aussi facilement que le faisait la buveuse de sang. Et pourtant, par le passé, l'entourage de Natsuki avait rarement su dire à quoi cette dernière pensait. Avec les vampires, il fallait croire qu'elle était dans un univers complètement différent.  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décida de parler :

- Je te donne la réponse à tes questions, mais à une condition.  
- Ara ? Je t'écoute, quelle est ta condition ?  
- Tu ne dois plus jamais faire du mal à quelqu'un… A moins que ce soit de la légitime défense, bien entendue, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne disait pas, mais la vue du sang la pétrifiait totalement car à chaque fois, elle se revoyait les mains pleines de ce liquide rouge. Plus jamais elle n'avait envie de voir cela. Mais il lui était impossible d'éviter infiniment ce qui coulait dans ses veines. Limite la fréquence semblait être un bon deal.

- Et comment vais-je me nourrir ? rétorqua la brune surprise de la demande de son adorable protégée.

Natsuki se tut un instant, elle avait oublié le fait que la femme vampire avait besoin de sang pour s'alimenter. Empêcher la brune de boire du sang, c'était comme empêcher un humain de manger. C'était une requête totalement stupide, se rendit compte la jeune fille.  
Soudain, elle leva la tête d'un regard décidé. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solution à ce problème.

- Tu ne boiras que le mien ! déclara-t-elle finalement avec un visage ferme.  
- Il en est hors de question, rétorqua Shizuru sur un ton sévère.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu m'as promis de me tuer un jour, tu te rappelles ?  
- Oui, je l'ai promis certes, mais je ne veux pas te tuer maintenant. Pas tout de suite en tout cas...

L'humaine se tut quelques instants, cherchant rapidement d'autres arguments à rétorquer. Shizuru semblait vouloir s'amuser encore avec elle. Rien de bien étonnant, c'était une vampire après tout, se disait-elle. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa détermination diminua.

- Tu m'as dit qu'on ne mourrait pas forcément lorsque l'on se faisait sucer le sang, commenta Natsuki qui ne voulait pas accepter le refus de sa ''maîtresse''.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Le problème est que si je commence à boire ton sang, je ne pourrais pas garantir le fait de pouvoir me retenir de tout boire, répliqua la brune avec visage qui ne montrait aucune expression à part un faux sourire.

Natsuki ne savait plus quoi ajouter ou répliquer. Quoi qu'elle dise, Shizuru trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Et ce sourire quoique magnifique, était carnassier à la fois. Baissant les bras, la demoiselle ne pouvait que se rendre.

- Mais marché conclu. Alors désormais, tu te dois de répondre à mes questions, fit Shizuru en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

La brune savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse, mais elle désirait tellement des réponses à ses questions. Un petit mensonge ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Et dans le pire des cas, la vampire n'avait qu'à faire son affaire dans le dos de sa protégée.

- Hein ? Tu es d'accord ? reprit la jeune fille complètement désorientée.  
- Tout à fait. Alors pourquoi es-tu sorties ce soir ? demanda la femme vampire en se rapprochant de son interlocutrice.

Natsuki se laissa prendre sans résister dans les bras de la personne que l'on pourrait désigner comme sa maîtresse désormais. Après tout, elle lui avait offert sa vie. Et de toute manière, elle n'en avait que faire de son existence.

- J'ai entendue deux personnes parler des Crusade, grommela l'animal de compagnie de la brune. Alors je me suis inquiétée et j'ai voulu aller voir ce qui se passait…  
- Et pour qui t'inquiétais-tu ? Pour eux ou pour moi ? rajouta Shizuru qui avait très bien remarquer l'attention que la jeune fille portait aux chasseurs de vampire nommés Crusade.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas... Car parmi les Crusade, j'y ai des amis à moi, ou plutôt j'en avais…

Shizuru sentit que la voix de la jeune fille tremblait légèrement. Et ne voulant pas trop pousser cette dernière, la vampire décida de changer de sujet. De toute manière, elle disposait de tout le temps qu'elle désirait pour revenir à cette question. Rien ne pressait. Cela, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Étant un être immortel, on apprend rapidement à ne plus compter les années.

- Et une question que me tracasse depuis un moment déjà. Pourquoi as-tu cherché à mettre fin à tes jours ?

Le corps de Natsuki se crispa, ce que Shizuru remarqua immédiatement, étant donné que la jeune fille était dans ses bras. La brune frotta délicatement le dos de cette dernière pour lui dire de se détendre.  
La gorge se nouant petit à petit, la petite humaine sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Les mains tremblantes, elle décida de serrer les poings afin de le dissimuler au maximum. Mais à quoi bon ? La brune pouvait lire à travers elle quoi qu'elle fasse. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Ne pouvant plus se retenir Natsuki fondit en larme.

- J'ai... tué ma... meilleure amie… articula difficilement la jeune fille en sanglot qui ne se sentait pas capable de vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules.

Jamais elle ne pourra se pardonner de son acte odieux. Natsuki avait tué de ses propres mains, la personne qui lui faisait le plus confiance au monde et celle qu'elle aimait le plus. Mourir était le seul châtiment que notre héroïne trouvait convenable pour son pêcher. Elle était prête à souffrir toute l'éternité, si cela pouvait ramener son amie.  
Shizuru ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se demandait comment une jeune fille aussi douce et inoffensive que sa protégée, aurait bien pu assassiner une personne. Et qui plus est, une personne chère à son cœur. Malgré cette révélation, la brune ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fallait que Natsuki évacue tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si pour cela, elle allait en souffrir.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu tué, Natsuki ? interrogea la femme vampire en essuyant les larmes de son petit louveteau. Pourquoi ? Répond-moi, Natsuki...  
- Parce qu'ils me l'ont ordonné… articula difficilement notre héroïne en sanglot. J'étais obligée, mais je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas…  
- Ils ? Qui ça ? Juste encore cette question, Natsuki... Encore cette dernière question et j'arrête pour aujourd'hui, confessa la brune en embrassant sur le front de son amie déboussolée.  
- Les Crusade…

Lorsque Shizuru entendit le nom de ceux qui faisaient subir ces atroces souffrances à sa Natsuki, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : partir anéantir les bourreaux de sa protégée. Voilà une raison de plus pour prendre du plaisir à massacrer ces cafards. Et la prochaine fois, la brune se disait qu'elle prendra encore plus de temps pour jouer avec sa proie.  
Mais elle se rappela soudainement, de la promesse qu'elle avait faîte quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle de ne plus faire de mal aux autres. Shizuru se mordit les lèvres en rage de se retrouver ainsi, impuissante dans cette situation. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir tenir au moins quelque temps cette promesse factice.  
Face à tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la jeune fille, la vampire ria intérieurement. Elle ricana de s'être déjà autant attachée à son petit louveteau. Se demandant si cela était du au fait que Natsuki ressemblait beaucoup à une personne que la brune avait connue par le passé ou pour une autre raison. Shizuru regarda Natsuki dans les yeux :

- Le passé reste le passé, désormais tu as une nouvelle vie. Tu t'es offertes à moi, te rappelles-tu ? Ton ancien ''toi'' est mort à présent, je t'accorde une nouvelle vie en me servant fidèlement.

La femme vampire embrassa fougueusement sa proie en la couchant gentiment sur le sol. La jeune fille se laissa totalement faire. Parce qu'elle n'en plus avait rien à faire de ce qui lui arriverait désormais. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en Shizuru ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne cherchait pas vraiment à le découvrir.

- Tu m'appartiens, susurra la brune dans l'oreille de son louveteau, en la déshabillant gentiment.

Puis, elle fit glisser son kimono pour se retrouver elle aussi, dans la même tenue que sa petite protégée. Le sourire malicieux, elle laissa un petit instant à Natsuki pour admirer le spectacle. Car malgré le dédain que semblait vouloir faire croire cette dernière, ses yeux trahissaient son intérêt pour le magnifique corps de la brune. Et cela, la vampire s'en délectait secrètement.  
S'allongeant sur le jeune fille, Shizuru mordilla coquinement la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci. Puis, elle descendit lentement sa bouche au niveau du cou. Du bout de la langue, elle titilla cette chair si douce. La brune pouvait entendre battre le pouls de Natsuki. Et même sans grand mal, elle pouvait deviner où se situait les veines dans ce petit corps fébrile. Néanmoins, la vampire ne se laissa pas tenter par l'appel du sang, même si cela lui aurait plus. Le fait de s'interdire ce plaisir ne faisait qu'amplifier son excitation.

- Je vais te faire baisser ta fièvre et oublier tes peines, promit la femme vampire en continuant sa descente exploratrice.

* * *

Après la pluie vint le beau temps. Le soleil illumina chaudement la chambre où se trouvaient nos deux héroïnes en tenue d'Eve, sous un futon. Shizuru qui avait le sommeil léger, fut réveillée par la petite lumière du jour. Elle se leva gentiment, laissant à découvert sa voluptueuse poitrine.  
Lorsque soudain, elle sentit un mouvement brutal à côté d'elle, c'était Natsuki qui s'était blottie furtivement sous la couverture.

- Natsuki ? interrogea la jeune femme brune avec un sourire.  
- Couvre-toi, grommela celle qui était totalement rouge sous le drap.

Shizuru se mit à rire et enleva la couverture pour voir ce visage rougis qu'elle trouvait si adorable. Comme dernier recours, la petite humaine décida de tourner le dos. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud derrière elle. Shizuru l'avait prise dans ses bras et se collait complètement contre elle. La brune embrassa délicatement toutes les parcelles de chaires qui s'offraient à elle.  
Soudain, une personne frappa à la porte. Shizuru soupira doucement, agacée d'être interrompue. Elle tira la couverture pour couvrir le corps de sa compagne et le sien par la même occasion. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment pudique, en réalité.

- Entrez, fit-elle finalement.  
- Shizuru, tu… débuta Nao en entrant dans la pièce lorsqu'elle remarqua dans quelle situation se trouvait sa camarade vampire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?  
- Que me vaut ta visite, Nao ? réprit la brune sans prêter attention à la réaction de l'arrivante qui était totalement sous le choc.

Honteuse, Natsuki préféra dissimuler son visage sous le drap, ce qui fut une erreur fatale. Pendant que Shizuru discutait avec Nao, elle s'amusait à coller la tête de l'humaine contre sa poitrine. Ajoutant à cela des mouvements sensuels.  
Bien évidemment, tout ce petit cirque n'était pas vu de Nao car Shizuru jouait bien le jeu. Elle était devenue experte dans la matière depuis quelques siècles déjà. Natsuki sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Priant le Seigneur de la délivrer, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps dans cette position.

- Je voulais juste te dire, vu qu'on s'est débarrassé des Crusade, qu'on avait quartier libre aujourd'hui. Donc tu pourras continuer de jouer avec ton stupide animal de compagnie.

Après sa déclaration, Nao claqua rapidement la porte derrière elle.  
Lorsque Natsuki entendit le bruit du paravent claquer, telle la cloche des anges, elle sortit immédiatement sa tête du futon pour respirer.

- Shizuru ! grogna-t-elle encore toute rouge, contre sa tortionnaire. Qu'est-ce que...  
- Cela te dirait de sortir aujourd'hui ? interrompit la femme vampire sans prêter attention aux cris et à l'agitation de sa partenaire. Le temps est magnifique.

Après dix minutes à hurler dans le vide, Natsuki était essoufflée. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque des douces lèvres l'empêchèrent de reprendre sa respiration. S'extirpant de ce délicieux contact, la jeune fille grogna :

- Shizuru !  
- Ara, tu es bien bruyante ce matin. Je suppose que la fièvre est tombée. Alors, allons-nous au village, oui ou non ? redemanda la brune qui se disait qu'elle avait assez embêter la jeune fille, pour le moment.  
- Si tu veux… répondit Natsuki qui décida d'abandonner en se lassant retomber sur le futon.

Cette dernière se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance face à ce démon taquin et sans pitié. Autant rendre les armes dès le début la prochaine fois, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Il faisait bon et chaud cette après-midi. Shizuru se promenait joyeusement dans le marché, accompagnée de Natsuki qui trouvait cela étrange qu'une femme vampire apprécie à ce point le soleil. Était-ce aussi le cas pour ses autres congénères ?  
La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement et attrapa la main de Shizuru. La brune se retourna surprise, elle regarda sa compagne pour savoir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle vit son regard soucieux, Shizuru scruta rapidement, mais discrètement les alentours. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua au loin, des personnes portant des capes blanches, les Crusade.  
La vampire réprima une moue boudeuse. Son après-midi tranquille allait tomber à l'eau désormais. Mais la présence de ces indésirables la surprit toutefois. N'avaient-ils pas ses compagnons et elle décimé toute la brigade la nuit dernière ?

- Impossible… murmura doucement Shizuru en se rapprochant de sa protégée.  
- Ceux que vous avez tuées hier soir, n'étaient que des appâts pour confirmer votre présence… chuchota Natsuki qui resserra sa main dans celle de sa maîtresse. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Ils sont bien plus doués que vous ne le pensez, vous les vampires.

Shizuru était bien surprise des informations que possédaient Natsuki sur ses ennemis. Elle se demandait quel genre de lien liait cette dernière et ces chasseurs de vampires.

- Shizuru, il faut partir. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous repérer, reprit la jeune fille qui tira la brune dans une ruelle pour la dissimuler.  
- Mais ils n'ont pas vu nos visages hier, répliqua Shizuru peu inquiète.

Son instinct de prédateur la suppliait même d'aller à leur rencontre pour une petite distraction. Et pourquoi pas une effusion de sang en prime ? Réprimant son envie, la brune tourna son regard vers son interlocutrice.

- Ils connaissent le mien... Et toi, ta beauté est une excuse largement suffisante pour qu'ils te tuent sans se poser de question, annonça la fille aux cheveux de minuit. Ils se la jouent grands sauveurs, mais ce ne sont que des assassins au final !  
- Je vais devoir rentrer avertir mon supérieur.  
- Trop tard… Ils nous ont repérées ! Cours ! hurla Natsuki qui se mit à s'enfuir en tirant Shizuru avec elle.  
- Ara...


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre 4**

Une petite fille pleurait toute seule dans une sombre forêt pendant que l'orage grondait. La foudre frappait par alternance irrégulière. Créant à éclat des ombres terrifiantes à travers les arbres. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'enfant serrait fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La pluie se mélangeait à ses larmes amers.  
Dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, la fillette se sentait seule au monde, abandonnée, rejetée. Cachée au fin fond de la végétation, elle se disait que personne ne viendrait la retrouver. Dans cette solitude terrifiante, tout semblait si dérisoire.  
L'enfant releva lentement la tête, une voix l'interpelait. Sans bouger de sa place, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, cherchant la source de cet appel. Etait-ce son imagination ? Certainement... Personne ne se souciait réellement d'elle. Personne...  
Soudain, une petite fille sortit d'un buisson, le visage cacher par les ombres des arbres:

- Ah te voilà! Je t'ai cherchée partout!

La pleurnicharde ne revenait pas qu'une personne soit venue à sa rencontre et se mit à sangloter encore plus violemment. Il restait tout de même un être sur cette terre qui s'inquiétait pour elle, qui pensait à elle.  
L'arrivante fut surprise de cette réaction et s'empressa de prendre son amie dans ses bras:

- Natsuki, je te protègerais, je te le promets. Alors calme-toi… Fais-moi confiance. Je te protègerais de tous ceux qui te voudront du mal.  
- Natsuki!

Soudain, la demoiselle aux cheveux de minuit revint à ses esprits. Rapidement, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et il semblerait que la situation soit pas en faveur de nos héroïnes. Dans une ruelle fermée et peu fréquentée, Shizuru et Natsuki se retrouvèrent prises au piège par leur poursuivant, les Crusade. Il n'y avait plus échappatoire possible.  
La brune fit reculer sa protégée de quelques pas derrière elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit blessée dans la bataille. Natsuki obtempéra sans la moindre résistance. Encore perturbée par le flash-back qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle n'arrivait pas réellement à penser à la situation actuelle. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de remettre son esprit sur pied.  
Le nombre de leur opposant se comptait à quatre, pas assez pour effrayer notre vampire sanguinaire. Réprimant une certaine déception, Shizuru garda toutefois en tête l'avertissement de sa compagne. Si cette dernière disait qu'ils étaient dangereux, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Quand à Natsuki, elle sentait ses mains trembler à la vue des Crusade. Intérieurement, elle priait pour ne jamais croiser ses anciens amis dans de telle circonstance.  
Ironie du sort, une cinquième personne arriva sur le terrain, une blonde au regard d'acier.

- Et bien... Je crois que nous avons là une bien jolie proie, déclara-t-elle en scrutant la brune de haut en bas. Avec un physique pareil, tu ne peux qu'être une vampire!  
- Ara, je me sens honorée par votre compliment, euh... Mademoiselle comment? répliqua Shizuru en gardant son calme et qui affichait comme toujours, son masque de perfection.  
- Attends, Haruka! Tu fais une erreur! cria Natsuki qui s'interposa devant la vampire. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle n'est pas un vampire!

La femme aux yeux rubis fut surprise que sa protégée connaisse le nom de la blonde. Et à voir sa tenue qui différait de ceux de ses congénères, elle devait certainement être la chef du petit groupe de Crusade. Mais ce qui fut encore plus étonnant, était que Natsuki avait réagit pour la protéger.

- Natsuki? Sérieux, c'est toi? » fit la blonde totalement surprise avec une tête d'ahurie. Tu es encore en vie!

Haruka se mit à éclater de rire alors que personne autour d'elle ne comprenait pourquoi, personne mis à part Natsuki. Cette dernière sentit son malaise. Et face à sa faiblesse affligeante, elle serra furieusement les poings.

- Si notre commandant l'apprenait... Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait? ricana la chef des Crusade en penchant son visage vers l'avant. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps? Après avoir fuis lâchement... Après que tu l'ais tuée!

Natsuki serra la mâchoire, essayant de ne pas céder à la provocation. Pourtant son visage n'exprimait pas de la colère, mais une terrible tristesse. Même si la tirade de la blonde semblait injuste, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Notre héroïne avait bel et bien fuit comme une lâche après son crime. Elle était coupable. Cela, elle ne le niera jamais.

- Quoi? Tu ne me cries pas dessus? reprit Haruka en continuant de tournée autour de celle qu'elle s'amusait à tourmenter. Tu n'es plus la fière et arrogante Natsuki que je connaissais... Tu n'es plus qu'une larve... Un déchet, oui, je pense que c'est le mot adéquat pour te décrire.

Shizuru sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait, c'était de répandre les tripes de celle qui torturait sa compagne. Il suffisait d'un simple signe de la part de Natsuki pour que la brune exécute cette femme.  
A cet instant, comme lisant dans ses pensées, Haruka tourna son regard vers la vampire. Cette dernière garda un sourire parfait sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose chez Shizuru faisait immédiatement rager la blonde. Son assurance, son arrogance... Ou tout simplement tout son être en fait.

- Haruka, je te le répète, tu fais erreur. Elle n'est pas un vampire... reprit Natsuki d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire se dessina sur la figure de la blonde, un sourire sadique. Elle empoigna notre héroïne par le col et lui murmura quelque chose que Shizuru ne pouvait entendre. Soudain, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Natsuki qui toutefois garda une expression passive sur le visage.

- Tu pleures? C'est une blague ! Tu sais pleurer? ria Haruka de plein poumon en se tenant l'estomac. C'est à mourir de rire!

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose de chaud toucha le visage de cette dernière. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce qui se passait. Lentement, elle déposa ses doigts contre sa joue, là où la substance l'avait atteint avant de regarder ce que c'était. Le bout de sa main était teintée de rouge... Du sang.  
Doucement, elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, vers l'endroit d'où provenait le projectile.  
Shizuru se tenait debout, à côté d'un des soldats Crusade, le cœur de ce dernier dans son poing. La victime complètement éberluée, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsque le jeune homme comprit ce qui venait de lui arriver, il tomba sur les genoux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais le plus terrifiant dans tout cela, était son regard meurtrier qui réclamait vengeance et sang.  
A la vue de tout cette liqueur humaine, Natsuki tomba sur ses fesses. Le corps tremblant, elle haletait fortement en regardant ses propres mains. Étrangement, la couleur de sa chair blanche fonça jusqu'à devenir d'un rouge sanglant. La jeune fille réprima un cri de terreur.

- Enfoirée... Tu es bel et bien une créature de l'enfer... déclara Haruka qui sentit la colère monter en elle.

Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune qui éclata ce qui se trouvait entre ses doigts. Lentement, elle entreprit de lécher le sang qui restait sur sa main. Son besoin de sang se fit plus avide, plus pressant.

- A qui le tour? demanda Shizuru sur un ton joueur. Jouons ensemble au chat et à la souris...

A peine notre vampire eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle disparut en un clin d'œil avant de réapparaître derrière un autre membre des Crusade. Ce dernier retint son souffle lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du prédateur dans son dos.  
Sans plus de pitié, elle trancha la gorge de ce dernier de ses ongles acérées. Et lentement, la brune sentait l'odeur de la chair et du sang lui monter à la tête, ses mains se mirent à trembler furieusement. Elle en voulait plus... Encore plus... Et cette sensation de douleur émanant de ses victimes, quel extase !

- Espèce de... hurla Haruka en sortant une hache dissimulée derrière sa cape blanche. Ne va pas croire que c'est toi le chat!

La blonde se jeta sur celle qu'elle considérait être sa proie, brandissant son arme blanche dans les airs. Shizuru esquiva de justesse son assaillante car malgré le poids lourd de l'imposante arme, Haruka combattait d'une façon hallucinante. Comme si elle tenait qu'une simple plume entre ses mains.  
Ce ne fut ni la peur, ni la surprise qui se dessina sur le visage de la vampire sanguinaire, mais un sourire joueur. Elle avait envie de s'amuser avec ses futurs victimes. Mais la chef des Crusade ne se laissa pas impressionnée pour autant. Elle se mit en position pour la prochaine attaque. Des monstres sanguinaires, elle en avait vu plus d'un. Mieux encore, elle les avait tous tuer.  
Natsuki assistait à la scène, impuissante. L'angoisse prenait la jeune fille à l'estomac et la pétrifiait totalement. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, elle restait là en simple spectatrice. Priant le ciel que tout ceci cesse. Cette dernière prit encore plus peur lorsqu'elle leva son regard et croisa les yeux assassins de celle qui la protégeait. Mais surtout, à cause de tout le sang qui se trouvait sur le sol. Telle une marée impure corrompant la terre.  
A cet instant, Natsuki vit les deux derniers chasseurs de vampire profiter du fait que Shizuru porte toute son attention sur la blonde pour se faufiler derrière elle. Notre héroïne ne fut guère étonnée par tant de bassesses. Après tout, chacun se battait pour sa propre survie ici même.  
Au moment où notre héroïne aurait voulu prévenir sa vampire de ce qui se tramait, cette dernière avait déjà anticipé leur mouvements. Se retournant en un fragment de secondes, Shizuru enfonça ses griffes tranchantes dans la gorge des deux Crusade. Puis, elle les laissa tomber sur le sol, agonisant et perdant lentement leur vie dans d'atroces douleurs.

- C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas boire de votre sang... murmura la brune sur un ton qui dissimulait sa frustration.

Les deux jeunes hommes hurlèrent de souffrance, ce qui amusa intérieurement la vampire qui sentait son instinct prendre petit à petit le dessus. Shizuru n'avait qu'une seule envie, libérer toute sa fantaisie meurtrière. La brune se pencha sur l'un de ses jouets et lui chuchota:

- Combien de temps arriveras-tu à survivre, si je te tranche... Mmmh... Voyons... Ici?

La femme buveuse de sang arracha un bout de chair à sa victime qui cria en sanglotant à pleine gorge. Ses plaintes étaient comme un doux chant pour ses oreilles. Malheureusement pour Shizuru, elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Haruka était déjà repassée à l'attaque.

- Je vais te tuer, démon! déclara-t-elle en faisant virevolter sa hache dans tous les sens.

Le regard de la vampire devint sombre, elle n'aimait pas être interrompue dans ses petits plaisirs. Elle s'avança vers son opposante avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres pendant que la lame lourde se dirigeait sur elle. Dans un mouvement imperceptible, notre héroïne attrapa l'arme de son adversaire entre ses doigts. Et sans même laisser le temps à Haruka de comprendre ce qui se produisait, de sa seconde main, Shizuru la propulsa contre un mur.  
La trouble-fête mise hors de combat, la brune se retourna vers son dernier joujou qui commençait déjà à s'évanouir. Il était hors de question que ce petit bonhomme s'en sorte aussi facilement. C'était beaucoup moins drôle lorsque le victime n'avait pas conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Surtout parce qu'il ne criait pas, ni ne gémissait, ni ne pleurait.  
Haruka sentit qu'elle devait avoir une ou deux côtes de brisées. Elle cracha le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche avant de fouiller sans sa poche afin de sortir une petite fiole.

- Tu vas voir... grommela la blonde en regardant sa minuscule bouteille.

Shizuru venait d'avoir le plaisir de voir une de ses victimes mourir devant ses yeux admiratifs. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle entendit des cris derrière elle. Comme sortie de sa transe, la brune se tourna vers la source de ce chahut.

- Dégage! hurla Haruka qui semblait se débattre avec Natsuki.

Cette dernière tentait d'empêcher son ancienne camarade de boire la substance suspecte. La blonde prit le cou de la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit entre ses doigts et resserra de toutes ses forces. Natsuki sentit rapidement le manque d'air. Son énergie la quitta petit à petit. Mais il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Shizuru pour intervenir afin de sauver sa petite protégée. Telle un éclair, la brune empoigna à son tour la gorge de la dernière Crusade dont les pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol.

- Ne touche pas à ma Natsuki... menaça Shizuru en serrant de plus en plus son emprise qui coupa littéralement le souffle de son adversaire.

Haruka avait beau se débattre, la puissance de la vampire était bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse s'en défaire. Voyant la blonde devenir petit à petit pale comme un linge blanc, Shizuru en fut amusée. Un petit sourire sadique se dessina lentement sur son visage d'ange.

- Shizuru! Je t'en supplie, arrêtes... sanglota Natsuki en s'accrochant au dos de sa protectrice. S'il te plaît...

Ne pouvant pas résister à la jeune fille, Shizuru relâcha immédiatement sa proie qui toussa fortement une fois qu'elle eut ses fesses à terre. Les mains autour de son cou, Haruka avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était surprise d'être encore en vie.

- Je déteste quand des larmes mouillent ton visage, Natsuki, déclara la brune en essuyant le visage de sa protégée. Rentrons dans ce cas, la petite fête est finie.

La vampire prit la petite humaine dans ses bras avant de disparaître aussi vitre que le vent. Laissant derrière elles des corps inertes et une femme qui jura de se venger.

Après cette terrifiante et dure journée, Natsuki était assise seule à la fenêtre de la chambre de Shizuru. La brune était partie depuis un bon moment déjà, voir le chef du clan des vampires afin de faire un rapport sur les évènements passés plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Regardant vaguement le paysage, notre petite héroïne avait mal à la tête, bien trop de pensée se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Revoir ses anciens camarades fur plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lorsque soudain, elle se rappela d'un petit objet qu'elle avait caché sur elle.  
Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle sortit une fiole de sa poche. Celle que la Crusade s'apprêtait à avaler. Fixant silencieusement la pièce à conviction, Natsuki ne semblait pas intriguée, mais plutôt inquiète. Mais au moment où la jeune fille entendit la vampire ouvrir la porte coulissante, elle cacha rapidement la petite bouteille derrière son dos.

- Je suis épuisée... souffla l'arrivante en s'asseyant près de sa compagne, posant sa tête sur les genoux de cette dernière. Dis-moi, Natsuki. Quel est donc ton lien avec eux?

Natsuki resta un instant silencieuse avant de répliquer:

- Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse...  
- Ara? répondit la vampire sans se déloger de sa place. Mais cela était de la légitime défense, voyons.

Shizuru se redressa lentement pour prendre possession des lèvres de sa petite protégée et la fit glisser doucement sur le sol avant de la serrer contre elle. Natsuki se laissa docilement faire comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée en ces lieux. Elle sentit une douce main caresser sa chair. Ses joues commencèrent à se tinter de rouge.  
Lâchant un petit soupir inaudible, Natsuki se prépara au rituel dont elle avait prit habitude avec la vampire. Des mains expertes parcourraient une nouvelle fois son corps qui ne put réagir à ces attouchements. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'intérieurement, elle désirait que les doigts et les lèvres de Shizuru se pose sur elle. Tous les fibres de son être le désirait. Mais ce que se demandait Natsuki, était si ces sentiments-là venait d'elle ou tout simplement du pouvoir d'attraction de la vampire. Comment pourrait-elle un jour connaître la réponse à cette question ? Il était hors de question qu'elle le demande directement à la brune...  
Les lèvres de la vampire se posèrent délicatement contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Natsuki savoura la sensation. Car manipulée ou pas, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Avec Shizuru, elle pouvait ressentir le peu de sérénité qu'elle pouvait bénéficier depuis qu'elle avait tué sa meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à la vampire, mais la petite humaine lui en était reconnaissante.

Ainsi, la danse corporelle coutumière reprit son cours en cette fin de journée ensoleillée.

Une fois de plus, Natsuki s'était paisiblement endormie. Shizuru admirait ce visage qui ne semblait n'être apaisé que dans le sommeil. Curieuse, la vampire se posait mille questions sur son animal de compagnie. Elle avait encore tant de chose à apprendre de cette jeune fille.  
Très observatrice, elle remarqua qu'un petit objet traina dans le kimono de Natsuki, la petite fiole. La femme à la peau de porcelaine prit l'objet en main. Elle déboucha la bouteille afin d'en découvrir le contenu. Le liquide était rouge, peut-être du sang, se disait Shizuru qui renifla la substance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'instant même où son odorat identifia l'odeur:

- Du sang de... Vampire!


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre 5**

Assise, dans la pénombre, la vampire à la peau de porcelaine observait la petite fiole qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le contenu était une révélation surprenante, certes. Mais ce qui occupait plus spécialement les pensées de Shizuru, était que Natsuki l'avait en sa possession. Que voulait-elle vraiment faire avec ceci ? Et comment se l'était-elle procurée ?  
Ce fut à cet instant que la brune se rappela d'une certaine scène. Celle où sa jeune humaine avait bondis sur la Crusade afin de l'empêcher d'agir. C'était certainement à ce moment précis que Natsuki avait dû dérober la fameuse fiole. Car si elle l'avait eut en sa possession avant, Shizuru l'aurait déjà découvert.  
Tournant lentement son regard sur la droite, la femme regarda son humaine dormir. Natsuki se trouvait enroulée dans le futon, bien au chaud. La vampire étant assise juste à côté d'elle, caressa délicatement cette chevelure ébène. Intérieurement, Shizuru se traitait d'idiote. Une fois de plus, elle allait commettre la fatale erreur qui l'avait déjà anéantie quelques années plus tôt.

- Peut-être devrais-je te tuer maintenant... chuchota de manière inaudible la femme vampire.

La brune savait que si elle le faisait, ses problèmes futures seront déjà résolus. Parce que oui, elle savait parfaitement qu'avec Natsuki, elle allait irrémédiablement réitérer son erreur passé. La jeune fille lui ressemblait tant. Trop même...  
La main de Shizuru glissa lentement des cheveux de sa protégée jusqu'à son cou. De ses ongles délicats et acérés, elle frôla la chair tendre et sans défense. Il suffisait que d'un geste. Un simple petit mouvement rapide et tout serait fini. La vampire pouvait même faire en sorte que Natsuki n'en souffre même pas. Elle mourrait simplement dans son sommeil, sans jamais rien savoir. L'index meurtrier s'enfonça légèrement plus contre la peau de la dormeuse.  
Mais au même moment, Natsuki tourna son visage d'ange en direction de sa maîtresse. Shizuru se mordit les lèvres face à cette vision. C'était trop injuste, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop...  
Retirant lentement sa main, la brune se releva sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle enfila rapidement un kimono léger et sans plus attendre, elle se glissa hors de la chambre. Cette dernière jeta un regard à sa protégée avant de fermer derrière elle. Faisant quelques pas, la vampire soupira doucement. Elle avait encore tout le temps devant elle pour s'occuper du cas de la jeune fille. Mais Shizuru le savait parfaitement, il fallait qu'elle tue Natsuki.

* * *

La nuit était fraîche et calme. Un petit courant d'air entra par la fenêtre et effleura les mèches de cheveux noirs. Agacée, Natsuki ouvrit lentement ses yeux fatigués. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de se retrouver nue. Depuis quelques jours, c'était toujours dans cette tenue qu'elle se réveillait. Par contre, la jeune fille fut surprise de se retrouver seule dans la pièce. Après avoir scruter tout autour d'elle, elle décida d'enfiler hâtivement son kimono. Il faisait assez frais.  
S'approchant de la fenêtre, Natsuki vit le croisant de lune qui n'avait pas encore terminé son ascension. La nuit ne faisait que de commencer, constata-t-elle en s'accoudant au rebord. Où pouvait donc se trouver Shizuru à une heure aussi tardive ? Secouant la tête, la noiraude se rendit compte de sa stupide question. Il était évident que la femme buveuse de sang était partie se rassasier.  
Natsuki serra ses poings. Shizuru lui avait menti. Elle avait rompu sa promesse et ne comptait certainement pas la tenir. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? La brune était une vampire. Elle était un monstre sanguinaire par nature. Alors pourquoi intérieurement, la petite humaine avait-elle cru pouvoir la changer ? Dans quel but et dans quel espoir ? Sentant qu'elle avait envie de marcher et de prendre l'air, Natsuki quitta la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Elle se sentait stupide...

* * *

Les ruelles étaient vides. Seul un homme munit d'une petite lanterne marchait dans cette pénombre. Étant un vigile, il faisait sa ronde habituelle. Marchant tranquillement, il scrutait les alentours sans vraiment y prêter attention en réalité. La fatigue commençait déjà à le gagner. Il se retint à peine de bailler, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Lorsque soudain, il crut voir un mouvement sur sa droite. Se tournant rapidement, il tendit la lumière devant lui, son autre main était sur la garde de son katana. Sa lanterne lui dévoila un magnifique visage. Ce n'était qu'une femme, se disait-il en relâchant un souffle apaisé. Puis, il entama d'analyser l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui.  
La dame était d'une beauté incomparable. De longs cheveux châtains glissaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau que l'on devinait extrêmement douce était d'une blancheur délicate. Les yeux rubis étaient très étranges, mais si fascinants à la fois. Mais ce qui retint immédiatement le regard du soldat, fut la tenue de la jeune femme. Munie d'une kimono léger en soie, elle dévoila délicieusement la naissance de sa poitrine dans un décolleté renversant.

- Monsieur ? fit l'étrangère d'une voix incroyablement envoûtante.

Surpris, l'homme releva hâtivement la tête, comme sortie d'un rêve. Essuyant maladroitement la salive aux coins de sa bouches avec sa manche, il se redressa dans une posture plus fière. Le soldat toussa légèrement afin de se libérer la gorge avant de répondre :

- Bonsoir, madame. Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Il se fait tard. Il n'est pas très prudent de...

L'homme se tut lorsqu'il vit Shizuru plaquer sensuellement son dos contre un mur. Jouant malicieusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle ne lâchait pas le garde des yeux. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement sans pour autant pouvoir détourner le regard. La nuit alors fraîche, lui semblait étouffante subitement.

- J'ai besoin de vous, susurra la vampire avec la moue d'une femme en détresse.  
- Vraiment ? répondit le soldat avec un grand sourire avant de se reprendre. Hum... Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame ?

Shizuru ne répondit pas. Affichant un sourire aguicheur, elle se recula lentement dans une petite ruelle. Faisant onduler son corps dans le mouvement. Curieux et excité, l'homme la suivit simplement sans se poser de question.

Lorsque la brune s'arrêta près d'un puits abandonné. Elle s'assit délicatement sur le rebord et fit signe de son index à son poursuivant de la rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier. Posant sa lanterne à terre, il s'avança maladroitement vers la vampire.  
Mais à peine fut-il à un pas de la succulente créature, cette dernière disparut subitement. A la seconde suivante, ce fut la bougie de sa lampe qui s'éteignit. Dans le noir le plus total, il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter sur son sens auditif. Tremblant légèrement, le soldat tentait de garder son calme. La main serrée sur son katana, il le dégaina contre un ennemi invisible.  
Dans la sécurité de la pénombre, Shizuru savourait la peur de sa proie. Elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses dents, impatiente. L'angoisse de l'homme réveilla encore plus son appétit qu'elle s'empressa de satisfaire. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur son repas. Passant derrière lui, elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge. La vampire n'allait pas simplement laisser deux petits trous comme marque. Non, elle arracha carrément la chair tout en savourant les hurlements étouffés de sa victime.  
Ne voulant pas arrêter là son plaisir, la brune pénétra l'estomac de sa victime de ses griffes. Ses ongles le transpercèrent comme dans du beurre. Tout en savourant cette sensation, la femme vampire renfonça ses crocs dans la chair.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du soldat. Il aurait voulu hurler et supplier, mais impossible d'émettre le moindre son à cause de son bâillon. Dans un miasme de douleur, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à la pénombre. Au loin, comme un envoyé de Dieu, un homme se tenait là. Certainement son sauveur, se disait le pauvre garde. L'étranger approcha lentement. La vampire l'ayant remarqué, retira ses lèvres de son repas et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ce visage effrayant.

- Je suis d'humeur à partager, avoua-t-elle sans quitter du regard son interlocuteur.  
- Toujours aussi généreuse, répondit Reito qui à la seconde suivante, avait les canines dans l'épaule libre du soldat.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le pauvre humain vivait sa dernière heure. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle sera la pire de toute sa vie.

Jetant le corps dans le puits, Reito attendit d'entendre les craquements d'os à l'arrivée. Satisfait, il se tourna vers sa congénère. Celle-ci se léchait tranquillement les restes de sang qui tâchaient ses doigts. Le vampire attendit que cette dernière finisse son petit plaisir avant de déclarer :

- Dois-je deviner que tu n'as toujours pas goûté mon présent ?  
- Tu devines bien, répondit Shizuru avec un sourire malicieux. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Je cherche juste à en profiter encore un peu.  
- Ravie de l'entendre. Cela aurait été déplaisant que je doive le faire à ta place, si tu prenais trop de temps à te décider.

La brune repoussa sa belle chevelure en arrière avant de lancer son regard de sang dans ceux de son ami. De nouveau, un masque de perfection se déposa sur le visage de la brune qui répondit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir une date.  
- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, conseilla Reito en soupirant avant de sourire. Ravie de savoir qu'après tous ces siècles, j'arrive toujours à te torturer.  
- Ne t'avance pas trop là-dessus. Tu risques de le regretter.

Les deux vampires se mirent à rire. Shizuru referma correctement son kimono imbibé de sang. Et elle suivit tranquillement son congénère sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

- C'est malin... grogna Natsuki qui frotta son visage entre ses mains.

Après avoir quitté la grande demeure des vampires, la jeune fille avait marché au gré de son envie. Sans vraiment prendre en compte quelle direction elle prenait. Résultat du travail : elle était perdue dans une forêt de bambou. Trop occupée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas retenu la route qu'elle avait empruntée.

Natsuki était certaine que si Shizuru se rendait compte de son absence, elle croirait certainement à une fuite. Et puis flûte ! Si elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, elle n'avait pas besoin de cette vampire. Qui sait quand celle-ci se décidera enfin de l'achever ? A bien y réfléchir, la petite humaine n'avait pas grand chose à gagner si elle retournait chez les vampires. Mais... Qu'allait en penser Shizuru ? La fugueuse secoua vivement la tête.

- On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser, gronda-t-elle à elle-même.

S'en fichait-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi le regard qu'avait la vampire sur elle, l'inquiétait tant ? De toute manière, cette femme n'était qu'une menteuse. Si cela se trouvait, elle n'allait même pas la tuer comme promis. Shizuru était mauvaise. Shizuru était une vampire...

- On s'est égarée, mon petit minou ?

Natsuki se chercha vivement vers la source de la voix. Mais elle ne vit personne. Soudain, derrière elle, elle sentit des feuilles se déplacer. Se retournant subitement, l'humaine se retrouva encore face à de l'air. Mais elle le savait. Elle savait qu'une prédatrice rôdait là, tout autour d'elle. Attendant de se nourrir de sa peur et de se délecter des battements affolés de son cœur.  
Mais notre héroïne n'avait pas peur. Bien au contraire, elle était calme et sereine. Pourtant, le sentiment que ressentait Natsuki ne ressemblait à celle lorsqu'elle était prête à mourir. Ou peut-être bien que si... Elle ne savait plus. Par contre, elle avait bel et bien reconnu la voix de l'arrivante.

- Nao, c'est cela ? fit-elle en continuant de chercher la femme invisible.  
- Oh ? Tu connais mon nom ?

Une fois de plus, Natsuki ne réussit pas à localiser son interlocutrice. A force cela devenait fatiguant. Mais même si la jeune fille ne voulait plus se donner la peine de chercher, son instinct restait tout de même aux aguets.

- Et bien ? Je ne te fais plus peur ?

Nao se rappelait parfaitement de son premier tête-à-tête avec l'animal de compagnie de Shizuru. Cette dernière était effrayée, complètement apeurée. C'était tellement amusant à regarder. Mais la maîtrise dont faisait preuve sa proie en ce moment même, lui tapait sur les nerfs. La vampire garda toutefois ses distances. Elle s'était déjà laissée surprendre une fois par Natsuki. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Coup de chance ou pas, mieux vaut garder l'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la jeune fille sans bouger de sa place.  
- Rien, répondit Nao d'une voix faussement innocente. J'allais juste ramener la chienne qui s'était perdue. Ou pas... Cela dépendra de mon humeur.

L'intérêt de Natsuki se réveilla. Cette vampire lui avait bien fait comprendre que son existence la gênait. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette opportunité pour en finir ? Sans dire un mot, la petite humaine ramassa un petit morceau de bambou sur le sol. Brisant la branche en deux, elle enfonça une pointe brutalement dans sa paume. Après avoir esquisser une petite grimace de douleur, Natsuki tendit son bras afin de laisser le sang couler. Cette vision la fit légèrement frissonner, mais elle resta concentrée.

- Est-ce que cela t'intéresse ? demanda Natsuki qui regardait en vain autour d'elle.

Cette dernière aurait cru entendre un grognement avide dans ces sombres bois. Impossible de dire d'où cela provenait, mais les quelques gouttes qui perlaient de sa paume, semblaient intéresser quelqu'un. Elle resserra sa main afin que le sang coule plus vite.

- L'odeur de ton sang est exquis, concéda Nao qui ne sortit toujours pas de sa cachette. Mais me prendrais-tu pas pour une idiote ? Qu'as-tu derrière la tête, petite chienne perdue ?  
- Rien. A part vouloir t'offrir un bon festin, répondit simplement Natsuki en sachant parfaitement que les vampires pouvaient détecter les mensonges. Et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas armée. Je n'ai aucune chance face à ta suprématie.  
- Et maintenant, tu me caresses dans le sens du poil. Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de perturbé ?  
- Je dirais simplement suicidaire.

Dans sa voix, Natsuki sentit une certaine arrogance. Elle semblait si sûr d'elle. Voilà un état qu'elle avait oublié. Un sentiment qui appartenait souvent à son ancien ''moi''. A l'ancienne Natsuki qui était morte en même temps que sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi referait-elle surface maintenant ?  
Les pensées de notre héroïne s'interrompre brutalement lorsque Nao apparut subitement devant elle. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leur nez se frôlait presque l'un contre l'autre. L'humaine retint son souffle à cause de la surprise, mais elle n'avait pas peur. La vampire la scruta un instant avant de dévoiler son sourire carnassier. Des dents blanches et acérées, voilà ce que voyait Natsuki en grand plan.  
A ce moment là, la jeune humaine se rendit compte de la beauté arrogante de Nao. Elle n'était pas sublime, le terme que l'on utiliserait plutôt pour Shizuru ou Reito. Mais son charme était outrageusement provocant, séduisant. Son air rebelle créait une magnificence particulière, unique même.  
La vampire s'approcha lentement du cou de sa proie. Retenant son envie avide de simplement tout déchiqueter. Natsuki sentit l'haleine chaude de la prédatrice. Son corps se tendit légèrement à la douleur future. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de penser à autre chose. Dans quelques minutes, tout sera terminé. Enfin.  
Natsuki sentit que Nao s'était arrêtée dans son mouvement. Perplexe, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que ceux de la vampire fixait par-dessus son épaule. Tournant lentement la tête, la jeune fille fut surprise d'y voir sa maîtresse.

- Shizuru ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

A peine Nao eut-elle le temps de se reculer que la brune se trouvait déjà entre Natsuki et elle. Le regard froid et assassin, le visage de cette dernière était d'un marbre glaçant. La vampire aux cheveux de feu se décala de quelques pas. Mais une gifle la fouetta au visage, tordant sa tête sur le côté. L'air plein de défi et de rage, Nao se redressa fièrement afin de faire à nouveau face à Shizuru. Un peu de sang coula de sa lèvre fondue.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te décapiter sur le champs, exigea la brune.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit la petite vampire en ravalant sa colère, mets-lui une laisse. En attendant, c'est elle qui m'a proposé de me nourrir à ses veines.

Même si Shizuru ne dévoila rien sur son visage, Nao savait parfaitement qu'elle avait fait mouche. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Et sans demander son reste, elle disparut dans la pénombre.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Natsuki ?

La jeune fille leva la tête et fixa le dos de la brune. Comme prévu, la vampire la tenait elle aussi, comme coupable. Et d'une certaine manière, cela l'énerva. Mais Natsuki réprima immédiatement cette émotion. Elle ne devait pas en avoir. Elle n'en possédait plus. Parce que si elle ressentait, cela voulait dire qu'elle était... vivante... Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait accepté la mort ?  
Natsuki se rendit compte que sa petite rencontre avec les Crusade et plus particulièrement, avec Haruka ne l'avaient pas épargné. D'une manière inexplicable, cela à réveiller quelque chose en elle. Une chose qu'elle avait enfouis dans les profondeurs de son être. Cette chose, c'était ''elle''.

- Ton silence en dit long sur ta culpabilité, renchérit Shizuru qui se tourna vers sa protégée, toujours d'un visage inexpressif. Ne m'avais-tu pas promis allégeance ?  
- Ne me fais pas rire, rétorqua l'humaine qui pouvait sentir son sang bouillir. Tu oses me parler de promesses, alors que tu ne tiens même pas les tiennes ? Qui de nous deux est la menteuse ?

Sans même crier gare, la brune plaqua son interlocutrice contre un bambou. Sa main sur l'épaule droit de Natsuki, elle resserra légèrement l'étreinte. Ce qui fit grimacer la noiraude. Même si sa réaction la choquait, Shizuru était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle n'y prêta même pas attention. Quant à la jeune fille, elle était sur le point d'exploser, elle le savait.

- Peut-être devrais-je te rappeler qui je suis, menaça la vampire en perçant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Natsuki sans détourner la tête, maintenant l'air de défi. Je sais parfaitement quel monstre se cache derrière ce visage.  
- Je vois que tu n'es plus aussi docile... Il va peut-être falloir corriger cela.

Les yeux de la vampire devinrent d'un écarlate effrayant. Ce fut à cet instant que Natsuki se rappela de sa main en sang. L'odeur devait certainement réveiller les pires instincts de la brune. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Si elle mourrait maintenant, et bien tant pis. Étrangement, la jeune fille avait retrouvé sa combativité. Et cette combativité faisait que son orgueil la poussait encore plus à défier sa prédatrice. Son ''moi'' refaisait surface pour une raison inconnue et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'arrêter.

- C'est ça, punis-moi, ajouta Natsuki en plaçant sa main sanglante devant le visage de la femme. Peut-être tiendras-tu une promesse pour la première fois de ta pitoyable existence de monstre !

La poigne de la vampire se resserra sur l'épaule. Serrant tellement fort que la jeune fille lâcha un hurlement, mais pas assez pour lui briser les os. De son autre main, Shizuru balaya celle de Natsuki qui se trouvait devant son visage. Puis, sans même crier gare, elle enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime sans la moindre douceur. Le liquide chaud coula délicatement dans la bouche de la brune. Le goût était exquis, enivrant et excitant. La proie gémit de douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas se mordre la langue.  
Se retirant brutalement, la vampire projeta Natsuki quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle atteint le sol, elle sentit ses poumons se vider sauvagement. Mais Shizuru se trouvait déjà au-dessus de la noiraude. D'un mouvement furtif, elle ouvrit le kimono de sa victime, griffant la chair de cette dernière au passage. La jeune fille tenta de se redresser, mais une puissante main contre sa poitrine la plaqua à nouveau à terre. A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle, que des crocs se logèrent encore dans sa chair. C'était douloureux, mais moins que la première fois. Certainement parce que la brune avait mordu au même endroit, se disait Natsuki qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

Le petit rituel était devenu plus agressif, plus possessif. Et malgré ses premières réticences, Natsuki se laissa emporter par le plaisir. Certaine d'une manière ou d'une autre que cela était à cause du pouvoir d'attraction de la vampire. Une bonne partie de la nuit se prolongea dans les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur.

Dépourvue de toute énergie, Natsuki était essoufflée. Dans un dernier effort, elle releva la tête afin de fixer les yeux rubis :

- Je. Te. Hais !  
- Et moi, je hais ton corps, répondit Shizuru avec un faible sourire.

Natsuki s'écroula dans ses bras. Complètement épuisée, elle avait perdu pas mal de sang et s'était évanouie.  
La brune se releva avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Lentement, elle déposa son regard sur ce corps meurtris de morsures et de griffures. Si la vampire ne s'était pas nourrie avant de retrouver Natsuki, elle l'aurait certainement tué. Shizuru le savait pertinemment.

- Tu as beau vouloir mourir, murmura-t-elle à la demoiselle inconsciente. Le destin semble vouloir te garder en vie.

Sans plus attendre, les deux femmes se dissipèrent dans la pénombre. Ne laissant derrière elles que quelques gouttes de sang.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui a pris - je le conçois - beaucoup de temps à venir. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Cela valait-il la peine que je la reprenne?


End file.
